wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 3
Issue 3 is the third issue of The Wicked + The Divine, and the third issue in The Faust Act. The Morrigan is featured on the cover. It was released on 20 August 2014. Solicitation Laura has no choice. She has to go underground to find the goth-goth-gothity-goth of the Morrigan. Is this the most ill-advised underworld-related decision since Orpheus decided to see how Eurydice was doing in the back seat? To find out, read the comic that people are literally calling "The one by GILLEN/McKELVIE/WILSON with the very long title."Image Comics Solicitations for August 2014 Plot summary The crowd at the gig are visibly scared by the sight of Baphomet holding the Morrigan's severed head. He makes the head speak, praising him. However, the Morrigan appears out of the darkness in the form of Badb, accompanied by a flock of crows. In return, Baphomet summons the ghosts of those who committed suicide at the underground station. The two prepare to fight, but Laura distracts them by holding up the fake Morrigan head and misquoting Shakespeare. The Morrigan reverts to her normal form, and in spite of their rivalry, she and Baphomet count down together, and begin a performance which shrouds the crowd in darkness. The police arrive to break up the gig, and Baphomet uses a miracle to burn one of them alive. The Morrigan, in the form of Gentle Annie, heals him, although she insists he was never really dead. When the police try to arrest her, she turns back into Badb and scares the police off with a flock of crows. Instead, the police begin to arrest the crowd. Laura follows the Morrigan into the underground tunnel to ask for her help finding Baphomet, as she now believes he was responsible for the Judge Holmes murder. However, The Morrigan reveals they were making love at the time, so he was not responsible. She offers to help Laura in future if she comes into the dark and calls. Laura is then caught by the police, who take her home, where she argues with her parents. Cthonic Homesick Blues, 10 January 2014 In Homerton, Laura meets Cassandra and recounts the previous night's events and Baphomet's alibi. They discuss each member of the Pantheon in turn and reflect upon likely suspects for the Judge Holmes murder. Lucifer told Laura that she had argued with Baal after she slept with his boyfriend, and Cassandra reveals that Baal and Inanna argued recently and Baal reacted violently. They agree that Baal is a suspect. Baal then arrives, revealing that he is aware of their suspicions and angry about them. The issue ends with a title page: "Revenge Is the Most Important Meal of the Day", 10 January 2014. Gallery Covers Issue3cover Morrigan.png|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Issue 3 variant.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie Stephanie hans issue 3.png|Cover by Stephanie Hans Preview WicDiv0301.jpg|Page 1 WicDiv0302.jpg|Page 2 References External links * *WRITER NOTES: THE WICKED + THE DIVINE #3 Category:Issues Category:The Faust Act